The Amazing Adventure Of The Teenage Gods
by pjoandcimorelli4eva
Summary: The gods won't stop arguing so Zeus decides to turn them all into teenagers. They join camp (in disguise) and find themselfs discovering secrets that they never knew. THALICO PERCABETH FRAZEL LIPER
1. Chapter 1

I do not own PJO series

Zeus POV

As usual, everyone was arguing. We were holding a meeting at Olympus, but nobody wanted to actual accomplish anything.

Demeter and Hades were arguing about Nico, "He is so pale, he should eat more cereal!"

"He is perfectly fine!" Hades countered.

They weren't the only ones fighting though; Athena and Poseidon were at it again. "Your son doesn't deserve Annabeth. She is so much smarter than him!"

"Are you saying my son isn't smart? Because if you are-" He was fuming, however he couldn't think of the proper come back so he just said, "Well you don't want to even find out what I'll do."

Arguments played out throughout the entire council. Artemis was mad at Aphrodite for making her hunters fall in love, Apollo was listening to his iPod while singing some Brittany Spears song, and Dionysius was just shaking his head at the male gods. Specifically Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes, they were all cheering and laughing at all the fights brewing.

_Ignorant fools._

Hera had just showed up and then started yelling at me for not being a good husband to her, "You never take charge, and you're the king of gods! Make all of these people shut up so we can start this stupid meeting!"

How was I not a good husband? I was a great husband! And I _am_ going to take charge, "SILENCE!"

I finally got their attention. See, I am perfectly able to take charge.

We were about to start the meeting when Apollo began to sing again as if I never said anything, "So yesterday. So yesterday. Oooohhhh…"

A sudden burst of laughter erupted throughout the council.

I sighed. Hermes got out of his throne, walked over to Apollo, and said in his best girly voices, "OMG! I love that song! We should sing it together, right girlfriend?!"

Apollo blushed and took out his ear buds.

"That is enough. You are all acting like children! None of you deserve to be gods," I yelled. Nervous glances were exchanged and Hera tried to stop me from doing something irrational, but I didn't want to hear it, "If you're going to act like children than you can be children!"

BOOM! Everything went black and I felt an urge of sudden regret in my chest…


	2. Welcome to camp

**Hey guys, I know all authors say this, but I'm going to try updating at least every other day. Sorry the last chapter was so short.**

I do not own PJO.

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carol

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

Poseidon POV

What the Hades just happened?

All I remember is Zeus blabbing on and on about how childish we were. Athena is the real child; she just can't accept the fact that my son is so much better than her daughter.

I sat up from my uncomfortable position on the ground. Was the floor always this cold? Maybe I could convince Zeus to let us get rugs. I would be a hero (to bugs that is).

What the Hades! Everyone was a teenager! Surely I'm just imagining this. I crawled over to Aphrodite's thrown and grabbed one of her many mirrors. I LOOKED LIKE A TEENAGER! I even let out a yelp at the sight of myself, waking the rest of the gods.

Hera POV

Why, in my husband's right mind (well partially right), did turning the gods into teenagers ever seem like a good idea?! How was he planning to change us back?

"What the _me_ just happened," Hades screamed.

"I'll tell you what happened," Poseidon yelled, "Our stupid brother just turned everyone into 16 year olds!"

Zeus grunted, "Look, I just want to teach you all a lesson. We are all going to join Camp Half-Blood and maybe you will realize that you need to stop acting like children."

OoOoOoOoO

Percy POV

"You should read Harry Potter Percy," Annabeth was, yet again, trying to get me to read a classic.

"No thanks Annabeth," I said casually.

Connor and Travis started running up to us, "did you guys here? There are thirteen new campers!" As if planned, the new campers walked by at that moment.

Two of them came over to introduce themselves, a boy with black hair that resembled Percy's, and a girl with black wavy hair and gray, stormy eyes. "Hi," said the girl, "I'm Olive (Athena) and this is my friend Fletcher (Poseidon)," she introduced the boy next to her.

"Nice to meet you," Annabeth replied, "My name is Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy." Both Athena and Poseidon through up in their mouths when Annabeth had said the word _boyfriend_, neither of them wanted to accept the fact that their children were dating.

Thalia POV

I was hanging out in the forest with Nico when the Stoll's told us about the new campers, when they left I asked Nico if he wanted to go introduce himself, "No thanks," he replied.

Nico didn't like meeting new people, but I didn't really care. "So what's up," I asked casually.

He opened his mouth to reply when one of the new campers came up; she squealed and said, "OMG! Are you guys dating?"

"Umm…" Nico began, but was interrupted.

"Oh, I'm so rude," she began again. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Abigail (Aphrodite), daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why am I not surprised," Nico mumbled.

Two more campers came up to us, "these are my friends, Brad (Zeus) and John (Hades)"

I nodded as the dinner bell rang. Saved by the bell, literally.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Leo POV

The new kids seemed pretty cool, a few of them were kind of weird, but I could defiantly see some potential friends. In fact I was already friends with Carol (Hephaestus).

We met at my cabin, he is my half-brother and we got to discuss new invention ideas, it was awesome to find someone who really understood me.

I was walking to the cafeteria with Piper and Jason, there was an awkward silence between the three of us because they had recently broken up. It may have been sad for them, but it seemed like an opening for me, I kind of have a crush on Piper and now there might really be a chance for us. I mean don't get me wrong, Jason's my best friend, but Piper was too.

This took too much thinking, I decided to just wait and see if they got back together or not. Hopefully they wouldn't though…

Ares POV

Chiron was about to make a huge announcement, I was just hoping that it was about battle games. Do they still do those? They better, so far it has been really boring here. I sighed and waited for the announcement.

Chiron got everybody's attention and cleared his throat, "I want to remind everyone Friday is the weekly capture the flag tournament. The teams are posted on the bulletin over there," he pointed to the bulletin by the entrance, "The winners will receive first showers, for a week. Yes, that's right, _warm_ water. Good strategy always wins, dismissed."

Yes, finally some violence! Prepare to get crushed losers!

I went over to see whose team I was on:

Blue team:

Athena cabin

Poseidon cabin

Hermes cabin

Hades cabin

Apollo cabin

Aphrodite cabin

Red team:

Ares cabin

Zeus cabin

Hephaestus cabin

Dionysus cabin

Demeter cabin

Hunters of Artemis (visiting)

Oh yeah, prepare to get crushed blue team…

**Thank you guys so much for the great reviews. I will honestly try to update as much as possible. Please review suggestions for the upcoming chapters. Thank you.**


	3. Movies and battle strategy

**Hey guys! I want to apologize for a mistake in the last chapter; Hephaestus's fake name is **_**Carl**_** not Carol (thank you for pointing that out ****KaraokeLeo****). I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

I do not own PJO

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carl

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

Annabeth POV

I felt very accomplished at the moment. I had just convinced Chiron to let the Hephaestus and Athena cabin's work together to build a movie theater at camp!

(Flashback, no POV) "Hey Chiron," Annabeth said as he nodded at her with a smile, "I was wondering if we could build a movie theater out camp?"

He gave her a confused look, "A movie theater? I don't think so. Shouldn't you be devising a plan for the capture the flag game tomorrow? Remember, warm water?!"

"Hear me out," Annabeth said bringing his attention back to the movie theater, "Demigods want to see movies with their friends, but if they go to a regular theater, monsters will attack the mortals and us! It's better if we just build one here."

Chiron sighed and gave in, "Fine," Annabeth was literally squealing, "On one condition, you build it with the Hephaestus cabin and you start construction _after _the capture the flag game on Friday."

"Yes! Yes! Yay," Annabeth squealed, "I didn't even have to use the blue-prints I made."

(Present, Annabeth POV) I know what you're thinking, why do I want a movie theater at camp? Percy and I don't get to go to the movies together and I've read that that is a great place to have a date. I want to go see a movie with Percy, it sounds stupid, but I really want this.

I'm not the only one, too. Hazel, Piper, and Thalia said that they wanted to see Les Miserables **(A.N. I just randomly picked this because I needed them to like a movie that is currently out)**. We were planning to go there with our boyfriends, with the exception of Thalia, and make it a triple date. Of course, now it would only be a double date, because Piper and Jason broke up, unless they get back together. Anyway I was really excited; I can't wait until it's built.

Hazel POV

Oh my gods, it was already Thursday and my team hasn't even started making a strategy for capture the flag! I hate cold water and I wanted to be able to brag about winning.

I went over the list of cabins in my head:

Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, and Aphrodite.

I decided to take action, I got the group together, or at least everyone I could find in the group.

"Hey guys," Annabeth started, "Ok, I know the game is tomorrow so I took the liberty to make a strategy for our team. Here's what we're going to do…"

Zeus POV

Ok, so it's almost time for dinner and I defiantly think I deserve seconds tonight. My team, thanks to Ares, has been practicing our strategy all day. The good news: we were defiantly going to win tomorrow, the bad news: I think Ares has gone mad.

Ding! Ding! "Aww, dang it! We aren't nearly ready for the game tomorrow," he screamed.

I had to laugh at that one, we were defiantly ready, and I can't wait to see the other teams face's when we crush them.

As I walked to the dining pavilion, I thought about tomorrow, an evil smile came across my face. My idiot brothers and their sons were on the other team. Oh yah this is going to rock…

**Sorry it's so short, please leave suggestions for me. I'll update by New Year's Day (maybe before).**

**Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! It really helps! I'm so sorry it took so long to review. I've been really busy, studying for midterms. Anyway I'll try to update more often.**

I do not own PJO

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carl

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

Ares POV

"It's Friday, Friday, it's finally Friday! Looking forward to crushing the Blue team," I sang as I walked toward the battle ground.

However when I got there and asked where Clarisse was, they said that she got sick and couldn't come.

"WHAT," I screamed. You see, if it was _anyone_ else, I probably wouldn't mind, but Clarisse played a major role in our strategy! She was the one who would get into the tree nearest their flag and start shooting them down with a special scent made by the hunters. The scent would knock them all out and Clarisse would simply grab the flag. It was full proof. I didn't trust anyone else to do it, not even myself. That's saying something.

We were just going to have to make a new plan. There were a few minutes before breakfast, I got the group together and we started strategizing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piper POV

"Let the games begin!"

I ran through the battle field, I was one of the people who would grab the flag. Figures of trees and people passed by quickly.

As I neared the flag I saw Jason and Leo guarding the flag along with several other faces. Jason had fiery in his eyes and I couldn't exactly tell what Leo was thinking. Did Leo always look so good in that shirt?

In that split second Jason took his chance, our swords clashed against each other's, the odd thing was, that I didn't feel any attraction between us. Why did we even go out? What was it that I saw in him?

He showed no compassion whatsoever to me in the fight. It seemed like he actually was trying to kill me.

Nico POV

I wasn't allowed to shadow travel in the game. Apparently, that was an unfair advantage to our team. When I saw Thalia guarding the flag a small spark flickered through my body. No, she didn't just zap me with lightning, it was a feeling. She looked so cute when she was trying to kill people.

Wait a minute, what was I thinking, Thalia is not cute. Besides she is a hunter of Artemis, she has sworn off men. We couldn't be together even if we wanted to, but did we?

When Thalia saw me she made a face, a confused face, did she feel the same thing? Just then I saw her do something that I would never expect her to do in her entire life.

She pushed the guy she was fighting aside, walked up to me, and kissed me.

Zeus POV

Aphrodite was fighting with some nerd, "eekkk," she squealed.

"What," I asked.

She ran up to me with a huge smile on her face, "I called it," she said, "I knew Nico and Thalia would get together."

I was in complete shock, what the hades was she talking about. She noticed the look of confusion on my face and pointed to my daughter. She was kissing Hades spawn. No. No. No. No. No. Absolutely not.

This is not happening.

I sprinted across the field, "Where are you going," Aphrodite yelled, but I wasn't going to answer, I was running straight to Hades. He probably made his son do this. He would ruin my daughter's life. When I saw him, we collided. "What are you playing at," I screamed.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you forced him to do it."

We both got up and went into a place out of ear shot. "Made who do what?"

"Made your son kiss my daughter!"

Hade's eyes bulged out, "WHAT," he seemed really mad, "I did none of the sort. You're just trying to psych me out so your team will win."

How dare he accuse me of lying?! "Ask Aphrodite if you don't believe me, she saw the whole thing."

"Unless you have evidence," he started, but I stopped him and started dragging him to the other side of the field. Bloodshed was everywhere, oh yeah; the game is still going on. Weird, I thought we won already.

I stopped when we reached Aphrodite. She showed Hades the picture that she had taken. "No," Hades said weakly.

"Oh yes, I posted it on instagram and I already have 1,253 likes and 368 more followers."

Hades looked drained; he looked around and did the unthinkable. He grabbed our flag. The flag that I was supposed to be guarding. Ares is going to kill me. Chiron blew the horn and announced that their team won.

Ares POV

When he blew the horn I was in complete shock. Somebody is going to pay, I do not lose.

**So I put a bit of THALICO in. I'll update as soon as possible, please review.**


	5. Love?

I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy at school, but its spring break and I have some free time so… here you go.

I do not own PJO

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carl

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

POV Annabeth

The game just ended, the end result wasn't really shocking. When the Athena cabin is on your team, you know you're going to win. Tuff looked pretty ticked off, he looked like a toned down version of his dad, almost like he was prepared to murder someone. It kind of scared me.

No matter though, I had other things on my mind, the blue print for the movie theatre I was building was finished and I was going to start the actual construction after lunch.

All in all I'm really excited, this could be a great success, oh who am I kidding, this_ is _a great success.

POV Thalia

What just happened?

One minute, I'm fighting to get the other team's flag, and the next I'm kissing Nico.

But, I kissed him, right? Or maybe he kissed me? No, no, I kissed him, but he definitely kissed back, so where does that leave us?

Ugg! I'm not some Aphrodite girl! How am I supposed to know the logic of love? STOP! It's not _love_; it's like at best, right?

When we stopped kissing, all I could do was stare into Nico's eyes. So dark and mysterious and beautiful… Wait, how long did the kiss last exactly? Probably 5-10 seconds, was that normal?

As all these confusing questions raced through my mind, I realized that a lot of the new kids were staring at us. Had they seen the kiss?

All of a sudden I heard Chiron announce that the blue team won, but I didn't care about that, I cared about what Nico felt like when I kissed him.

POV Nico

What the Hades just happened? Thalia just kissed me. We are talking about Thalia Grace here. A girl who has hated me since the second we met. Or maybe she never hated me, wasn't there some girl rule that said if a girl hates you it really means she likes you? Yes, yes there is a rule that says that, I'm 100% sure of it.

At least, I think.

POV Hades

Some people may call me conniving, heartless, and even cruel. _Why, _you may ask, maybe because after I found out that my son is trying to turn his life into _Romeo and Juliet_, I grabbed the other team's flag and won the game.

What can I say, I don't like losing and I really wanted to see Ares's face when he finds out that he lost.

May I just say so worth it. He looked like he wanted to murder someone. Mwahhahaha!

Suck it Ares!

Oh and Zeus looked like he was about to blow up. I mean it wasn't so bad that they kissed, I mean, I kissed a million girls when I was his age. It's not like he was in a serious and committed relationship with Thalia, then we would definitely have a problem.

POV Zeus

What the Hades was wrong with my brother? Ugg! Why does he have to complicate everything? Why can't he just agree with me for once?

It's so annoying. You know what; I'm not going to stand for this.

Without thinking, I raced over to Nico and Thalia and did something that probably shocked everyone.

I punched Nico in the face.


	6. Can you say drama!

**Hey! So, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

I do not own PJO

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carl

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

POV Nico

First, Thalia kisses me, then someone I met less than a week ago, comes up and punches me in the face. Did he have a crush on Thalia or something?

It all happened so fast, the kiss and then the punch. I blacked out…

POV Hades

What was wrong with Zeus? Seriously, I'm curious? I knew he was stupid, but I never thought that he would punch my son in the face.

He was going to blow our cover. I'm going to kill him, I was about to go run up to Zeus and ask him what the me was wrong with him, when Ares came up and punched _me_ in the face. "That's for taking my flag," he yelled before getting distracted by the drama of what Zeus just did, "Finally some real violence!"

What is wrong with this guy?

Because I'm a god I didn't black out, but I was about to make Zeus black out. He messes with a lot of stuff in my life, but I refuse to let him mess with my son.

I pushed Ares out of the way and ran up to Zeus.

POV Thalia

Honestly now I have no clue what's going on, everything is a blur.

But why did Brad punch Nico in the face? Nothing made sense; the weirdest thing was that when Brad punched Nico, I saw something recognizable in him. He kind of looked like my dad, but I've only seen my dad that mad when, when, when… I've never seen my dad that mad before.

Ugg, I am REALLY mad right now, I started to yell at Brad, "what the Hades was that for?!"

Brad looked at me, he seemed confused, a sudden surge of realization seemed to hit him, as if he just processed what he had done. "I, I… I don't really know," he replied, but I could tell he was lying.

Brad obviously had a motive to punch Nico.

POV Zeus (Brad)

Thalia seemed so upset, even though I just did a huge favor for her. I saved her from I lifetime a torture with the spawn of Hades. Now she won't end up like Persephone.

Of course I couldn't tell her why I punched him because then I would blow our cover. May I just say I'm awesome?

Nico stood up, but seemed dizzy and confused, "Jerk," Thalia mumbled to me. She grabbed his hand and walked back to the infirmary.

_Jerk_, did she just call me a jerk? I am many things, but I'm NOT a jerk. Ok now I'm confused.

Just then Hades came up to me and pulled out his sword. He started yelling stuff like, "Put 'em up," and, "Prepare to die." I pulled out my sword and started to duel him.

"What's this about Ha—I mean John," I yelled.

"I think you know," he said right before pushing me to the ground. He had me pinned down, "now why don't you and I go on a little walk."

POV Hades

I was walking with Zeus and he actually didn't know why I was so mad at him. What an idiot.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to punch my son in the face!"

Zeus rolled his eyes, "It's his fault, I mean, he kissed my daughter. He's recreating Romeo and Juliet, I'm stopping a catastrophe. You and I both know how that ends!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, his logic is just dreadful, "You are insane, the two of them just shared a kiss. It's not like they're engaged or something! I mean, get real, you really think that Nico and Thalia are going to date?! You really are stupid aren't you?"

Zeus looked appalled, "Is it so bad that I'm a little worried? I'm just being a good father!"

"Would a good father punch his daughter's boyfriend in the face?!"

"Since when is Nico her boyfriend?"

"He isn't," sometimes Zeus makes me so mad. I stormed away leaving Zeus to his stupid thoughts.


	7. Total and Complete Confusion

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the super long wait for this chapter. It's summer now though, so I will definitely have some more free time in which I can write more. So, happy summer and without further ado I give you the next chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carl

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

POV Percy

Let me just start off by saying, I can't wait for that stupid movie theatre to be built.

Now I know what you're thinking, he's probably really excited to take Annabeth to see a movie, well, if that's what you thought, you would be dead wrong.

The reason I want construction to be over is, Annabeth is spending every waking moment building it. It sounds a bit selfish, but I want her to myself. We haven't hung out in so long.

Although I do have to admit, the movie does look pretty awesome so far. Annabeth was an amazing architect, her skills partnered up with the Hephaestus cabin, well… all I can say is, wow.

Think of the best movie theatre you've ever been to or heard of, than multiply that times a million and add awesomeness. That would probably be the movie theatre Annabeth built.

Whenever I did get a chance to hang out with Annabeth she would talk about the theatre. I would zone out for most of the conversation, but of the stuff I did listen to, it sounded amazing.

I wonder if demigods would have to pay to go to the theatre. Or, if we did have to pay, what would we have to pay with? Money or golden drachmas? These are the questions that I ponder…

POV Piper

SQUEAL! I talked to Annabeth last night and she said that construction for the movie theatre was almost done.

I am both extremely excited and very nervous for the theatre. I was excited because we are finally going to get to have fun at camp, not that fighting dummies wasn't fun, it's just I need a little break sometimes. The reason for my nervousness was that I didn't have a date for the premiere party.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I know that you HAVE to go with someone to any kind of opening or party.

Normally, I would go with Jason, but we broke up. Hmm… who could I go with to the premiere?

Maybe I could go with a friend who was a boy.

Leo maybe? But would Leo want to go with me? He is Jason's best friend after all. Wasn't there some kind of "bro code" about that? And what would happen if Leo got the wrong idea about my intentions? What would happen to our friendship if—

Ugg! I had to snap myself out of this! Leo is one of my best friends, he probably couldn't care less if we went together or not! It was settled, I am going to ask Leo to go with me to the premiere.

POV Nico

Everything was such a blur, to be honest I didn't even know what think right now.

Brad had punched me and I had no idea why. I figured that he liked Thalia or something, but the look on his face before he punched me…

It was hard to explain, all I can say is that it wasn't a look of jealousy. It seemed more of an angry look. Almost like what Ares would look like if you called him an idiot.

As for the kiss with Thalia, well, that was even more confusing. I was almost positive that she had kissed me, but I was completely positive that I had kissed back. The question for us now was, where did this leave us?

I desperately wish I knew what Thalia was thinking right now. She was really sweet to take me to the infirmary, they said that other than a black eye, I would be fine.

You probably think that I'm furious with Brad, but, truthfully, I wasn't mad at all. Weird right?

I can't really explain why, though. It didn't make sense to me either.

I probably should be at least a little bit mad, but all I wanted was to know why he punched me.

Maybe he had a good reason.

Wow… I am a really wise person.

POV Leo

Annabeth and I did the math and we would most likely finish construction in 2 days. That gave me 2 days to find the guts to ask Piper to accompany me to the premiere.

Maybe, just maybe, she would ask _me _to go with her. Yah right.

On a less complicated note, the theatre was really coming along nicely. We put in 5 different "viewing rooms" and they each broadcast a different movie. Except for when there was a new movie out, then 2-3 theatre would play that movie in the hopes of it being popular.

The snacks at this place were also extremely awesome, we supplied nearly everything you could imagine. Licorice, popcorn, hotdogs, nachos, 58 different types of candy, 8 different sodas, water— well, you get the idea.

Anyway I am really excited.

I was on my lunch break and I saw Piper, so I decided to go ask her.

"Hey Leo," she said with a smile, "I'm so glad I saw you here because I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Really," I replied, "Me too."

"Ok so you know how the movie is almost done being built? Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the premiere with me."

I was about to say yes when she added, "Just as friends though."

My heart sank. She probably still had feelings for Jason. OF course I couldn't just pass up this kind of opportunity so I said yes.

"Oh, thank the gods! You had me scared there for a minute. Well I guess I'll see you then," she began to walk away.

Just like that, my break was over and Piper and I are still in the friend zone. This is just great.

Just then, realization struck me. Jason is my best friend and he's is Piper's ex, and now I'm am kind of dating Piper. Oh this is bad. This is very, very, very bad.

**Well, there you go. I really hope you liked this chapter. I will try not to take as long to update next time. Please review! Oh, and have a great summer!**


	8. Where does that leave us?

**Hello again my fan girls and boys! Yes, yes, I know what you're thinking, "What?! She's updating so soon?!" Well you are correct. I feel really bad about taking so long to update last time, so I'm going to be much faster now. Well, here you go, chapter 8.**

**I do not own PJO**

Zeus- Brad

Poseidon- Fletcher

Hades- John

Athena- Olive

Aphrodite- Abigail

Artemis- Sara

Hera- Wendy

Apollo- Gus

Hermes- Shawn

Hephaestus- Carl

Ares- Tuff

Dionysius- Woody

Demeter- Lily

POV Hades (John)

*sigh*

Why is parenting so hard? I want the best for Nico, I really do, it's just that…

Was Zeus right? Should I forbid Nico and Thalia from dating? Would they even listen? Would they care?

Maybe it doesn't matter, I mean, they aren't a serious couple like Percy and Annabeth. They just shared one kiss. But will that lead to a real relationship?

No, right? Right?

I decided to go talk to Nico, see how he feels about it.

As I approached Nico, I had to keep reassuring myself that everything would be ok. _Just be cool, act like a teenager. You got this._

"Hey dude," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Hey," he replied.

What now? Do I jump in and ask about the kiss? Or should I just say what's up? Oh no, it's been quiet for too long. I had to say something, "How 'bout them Mets?"

He looked at me strangely. I laughed nervously. "Umm, they're cool I guess," he said awkwardly.

I couldn't stand it any longer, "So, are you and Thalia dating or what?"

I don't know if this has ever happened to you, but to sum up the next few moments, let me just say: AWKARD!

First it was completely silent and then after for like ten billion hours, he said, "I don't know. I don't think so though."

"Oh," I said. However, on the inside I was screaming, "Hurray!"

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Umm, sure."

"Do you know why Brad punched me," for the first time throughout this whole conversation, I noticed that Nico had a black eye, "I mean, you guys hang out a lot so I just figured that maybe you'd…"

"Oh, umm. I don't really know, but I think that you should ask him."

"Ok, well thanks."

I smiled and he walked away. I needed to warn Zeus that would give him some time to think of some lame excuse.

POV Ares (Tuff)

I was sitting on my bed in the Ares cabin talking to Clarisse.

"Arrggg! I can't believe we lost," I screamed, "I need to blame someone for this, but who?"

Clarisse snarled, "Blame Jackson, it's a lot more fun than blaming your team."

"Hmm, that's a pretty good idea, now how should we exact our revenge on him?"

Clarisse gave me a devilish smile, "Oh, I have an idea."

Once she started talking I knew exactly why she was my favorite kid. Percy Jackson was going to pay…

POV Leo

After much deliberation, I decided that I would not tell Jason about Piper and me, hopefully he wouldn't find out. He might not even be going to the premiere. Might.

"Hey Leo," Jason said.

"Hey Jason."

"Are you going to the premiere?"

"Yah, are you?"

"I don't know. I thought that maybe Piper would apologize to me by now, but she hasn't"

"Oh," you want to know the sad truth about the subject? I have no idea why Jason and Piper broke up. All I know is that they got in a fight and they want each other to apologize.

I kind of felt bad about it though, Jason obviously wants her back, but Piper doesn't want to get back together with him. But of course, I managed to find a way to put myself in the middle of all the drama. I sighed.

"So, do you want her back," I asked curiously.

"Mind your own business Leo," Jason said angrily.

Well I guess now I understand the saying, curiosity killed the cat.

POV Zeus (Brad)

I have been sitting in the woods for 2 hours. Just processing everything that just happened.

Thalia and Nico kissed. I punched Nico. Hades yelled at me.

Wow.

This is so intense. I knew I couldn't just sit here, but I don't want to face reality.

This whole thing made me wonder if coming down here was even a good idea.

I had no clue what would happen if the demigods found out that we came down here. However, I had a strong feeling that they wouldn't be happy.

I decided to go talk to Nico and apologize, oh boy, this was going to be difficult.

As I walked back to camp I saw how trained the demigods were. Chiron really did a great job with them.

Finally, after about 2 whole minutes of walking, I spotted Nico.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, hey," Nico was obviously not happy to see me, and when I saw him I understood why, I had given him a black eye.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for, umm, that," I pointed at his eye.

"It's ok, but why did you punch me?"

Oh no. How am I supposed to answer that? I blurted out the first thing that I could think of, "I have a crush on Thalia and I guess I was a little jealous."

"A little," he joked. Few, he bought it.

"So, are we cool?"

"Yah, we're cool."

POV Thalia

"Hey Nico," I said

"Hey."

"So, about the kiss…"

"Yah, umm…"

"Was it, like, real?"

"I don't know… I guess."

"Do you, maybe, want to go with me to the premiere tomorrow?"

"Uhh, yah that would be awesome."

"Cool."

"Yah."

YYYAAAYYY! After being so nervous about the kiss… well let me just say, Hurray!

But I am still a hunter of Artemis, so we were just going as friends, but anything can happen right?

POV Jason

I was talking with Percy a few minutes ago and now I am steaming. I just found out that Leo and Piper are dating! How could Leo do this to me?

The last time I talked to him he was all for us getting back together.

That little man was going down.

Tomorrow night, at the premiere I was going to kill him (not literally, maybe).

**Well, there you go! Obviously the next chapter will be all about the Premiere so, let me just say that there will be a LOT of chaos and drama. Please REVIEW! I need some more ideas about how Ares is going to get revenge on Percy (For no apparent reason****).**


End file.
